An electronic marketplace may be configured to enable merchants to provide items to consumers. The merchants may offer a wide range of items at various prices, conditions, and purchasing options. A consumer may access the electronic marketplace to browse for an item and may compare offers from a number of merchants. For example, the electronic marketplace may provide the consumer with a list of merchants offering the item, prices that the item may be offered at, and available delivery methods. In turn, the consumer may select an offer from the list to obtain the item. Further, the electronic marketplace may facilitate a transaction between the consumer and the merchant corresponding to the selected offer. However, as the number of merchants and items increases and, subsequently, the number of offers increases, the consumer may face challenges.